Concurso TP - Ariel (La sirenita) Twisted Princess
by Ouma Kei
Summary: Úrsula se ha apoderado de la corona y el tridente del rey del océano. ¿Qué harán Ariel y Erick? ADVERTENCIA: Bad End


-Erick, ¡tienes que irte de aquí! –dijo la voz más dulce que el príncipe había escuchado en toda su vida. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba cargada de angustia y desesperación mientras nadaba hacia los brazos de Erick.

-¡No! No te dejaré –fue la respuesta que el joven moreno dio a la hermosa chica de ojos azules que imploraba por su seguridad. No importaba si era una humana o una sirena, él la amaba y no permitiría que nada le pasara; aún si para ello tenía que dar su vida.

No hubo espacio para más palabras. En su lugar, un grito de la joven sirena intentó hacerse un lugar en el aire en medio del fuerte estruendo que provenía de las profundidades debajo de ellos. Su abrazo se vio interrumpido por lo que parecía ser la punta de algo que emergía del agua a gran velocidad. Pronto cada uno se encontró a un lado de aquella punta. Aún se encontraban ascendiendo. Parecía que en menos de un segundo atravesarían la tormentosa y electrificada capa gris y purpura que cubría el cielo y daba al día un aspecto de catástrofe.

Una risa maligna llegó a sus oídos, en poco tiempo se hizo más potente y grave. Daba la impresión de que la fuente de esa risa estaba aumentando de tamaño, cosa que en realidad estaba pasando. Ariel y Erick se miraron uno al otro con preocupación. Sin necesidad de palabras y solo con un leve roce de sus manos, ambos comprendieron lo que debían hacer. Así, el humano y a sirena saltaron de cabeza al mar dejando la corona que los llevaba a las alturas. Corona que momentos atrás fue tramposamente arrebatada del padre de Ariel, el rey de todo el océano, convirtiéndolo instantáneamente en una criatura diminuta y miserable. Una suerte de gusano fijado al lecho del mar con no más que un cuerpo alargado sin extremidades, una cabeza y los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fueron los característicos bigotes de ese ser cuasiomnipotente. Ese era al precio a pagar por no volver a sufrir el dolor de perder a alguien importante para él. Ya lo había vivido con su esposa y no soportaría perder a su amada hija menor. Tal vez el amor era el arma más sertera que se podía usar contra él.

Mientras caían al agua, Úrsula los vio sin parar de reír. Ahora era poseedora de la corona y el tridente del rey del océano. Era prácticamente un Dios y el regocijo de estar a punto de culminar su plan la llevaba a disfrutar a cabalidad cada segundo del sufrimiento de estos príncipes de reinos separados. Ahora era una gigantesca criatura, un hibrido Humano-Pulpo con el dominio absoluto del océano. Era imposible que estos insignificantes seres pudieran contra ella. Sin importar cuanto amor se tuvieran, esto solo los conduciría a una mayor desesperación y, por lo tanto, a un mayor goce de la usurpadora del trono del mar.

-¡Eres un despreciable e insignificante tonto! –dijo entre risas la horripilante gigante. Mientras tanto, trató de aplastar con uno de sus tentáculos a los desesperados enamorados.

-¡Cuidado! –Logró decir el joven. Entonces tanto él como Ariel se sumergieron para evitar ser aplastados.

-Gobierno el océano entero. ¡Las olas hacen lo que es mi voluntad! –mientras decía esto, Úrsula agitó el triente haciendo un círculo de enormes proporciones en el cielo. Al moverlo creó una nube electrificada he inició una terrible tormenta.

Una gran ola hizo que Erick volara decenas de metros y volviera a caer en el agua.

-¡El mar y su escoria se doblegan ante mi poder! –ahora la mujer pulpo creó un remolino en el agua, tan fuerte que hizo emerger una gran cantidad de embarcaciones undidas, tal vez hacía décadas.

Ariel de repente se vio sobre una roca que emergió debajo de ella. Por su parte Erick se encontraba dando vueltas bajo el agua sin control. De pronto una soga apareció frente a sus ojos y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Segundos después el barco del que prendía la soga salió a la superficie y el príncipe trepó por ella hasta la borda.

El colosal ser apuntó el tridente hacia la sirena y destruyó con un rayo la roca de la cual se aferraba. Ariel solo pudo caer por el remolino, llegando hasta el centro de éste, un lugar del fondo del mar que ya no tenía agua, debido a la fuerza centrífuga del remolino.

Dos rayos más se dirigieron a la pelirroja, pero ella esquivó ambos por poco. Erick con esfuerzo llegó al timón y se hizo con el control de la nave. En su rostro la ira y la determinación dejaban conocer a simple vista su objetivo. Úrsula, la farsante, aquella que pretendió casarse con él después de engañar y robar la voz de la chica que en verdad lo enamoró.

-¡Hasta aquí llegó el amor verdadero! –fueron las palabras del titánico monstruo que sujetó el tridente como una lanza apuntando directo a la princesa de las profundidades. Ella, con los ojos bien abiertos y totalmente aterrorizada, solo podía contemplar.

Un fuerte giro del timón en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y el viejo barco viró a estribor, justo en la dirección de Úrsula. En la proa de la nave una vieja viga de madera rota cumplió el papel de atravesar el cuerpo del monstruo que se sumergió a las profundidades llevando consigo al barco.

Erick saltó del barco antes de ser arrastrado al fondo por Úrsula. A lo lejos divisó a su amada. Nadando a toda prisa se acercaron el uno al otro y se aferraron en un fuerte abrazo. Solo hacía falta un beso para sellar la victoria del amor verdadero. Ahora nada se interpondría entre ellos, por fin podrían estar juntos hasta siempre. Los dos pares de ojos se miraron entre sí, los de ella tenían una hermosura y un brillo particular tal vez a causa de las fuertes emociones de la batalla anterior, el amor por Erick y el sentimiento de triunfo del bien sobre el mal.

Los dos pares de ojos se cerraron casi en el mismo instante, así podrían sentir al máximo de placer físico y espiritual de juntar sus labios. A pocos milímetros de juntarse, algo tanto en el uno como en la otra impidieron seguir acercándose.

Un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo de Ariel la hizo abrir los ojos. Lo que vio fu agua roja, teñida de sangre, pero la mitad de su antebrazo no estaba en su lugar. Entró en pánico y lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a Erick. En ese momento el joven se undió. Ariel de inmediato se sumergió para ayudarlo a salir, pero lo que vio hizo que el hecho de perder parte de su brazo fuera insignificante. Dirigiéndose a las profundidades se encontraba un Eric que carecía de un gran trozo de su tórax en el lado derecho.

Pánico, solo cabía el pánico dentro del ser de Ariel al entender que el ser humano que la enamoró, la hizo desafiar a su propio padre y desencadenar esta catástrofe, había abandonado el reino de los vivos.

-¡Princesa! –gritó el cangrejo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su protegida. Se había dirigido a donde estaba después de ver el undimiento de la tirana Úrsula.

-Flounder, trae un alga y véndale el brazo a la princesa ¡en este mismo instante! –con esta orden el pez nadó a toda velocidad e hizo lo que Sebastián le dijo.

Mientras los animales intentaban detener la hemorragia de la pelirroja, un sentimiento de odio fue creciendo en su corazón. Y sin haber terminado el improvisto vendaje, ella se dirigió con todas sus fuerzas a buscar a la causante de la tragedia. Úrsula.

En cuanto la vio el coraje la hizo intentar embestirla, pero antes de lograrlo, la mujer pulpo la detuvo con una fuerte bofetada.

-Mi nuevo tridente funciona de maravilla como lanza –dijo con arrogancia la vieja criatura –mira cómo funciona de bien. Tu brazo y los restos de ese hombre lo confirman –Ariel la miró con furia, pero el miedo no dejó que sus actos fueran más allá de la mirada de desprecio.

-No me mires así querida, te haré un favor y te dejaré con vida. Deberías estar agradecida de no correr la misma suerte que tu noviecito. Pobre tonto, hahaha, creer que ser atravesada por un barco de antaño iba a detener a la reina de todo el océano –entonces la pulpo extendió su mano y un remolino sobre ella hizo aparece en su palma a pequeño gusano que era hora el padre de Ariel.

Lo agarró con el índice y el pulgar de la cabeza y se lo llevó a la boca. Después masticó con fuerza y echó en cara a la sirena el agrado que le producía saborear su padre.

El tridente regresó a las manos de Úrsula e inmediatamente dirigió un rayo hacia Sebastián, Pulverizando al cangrejo. –Tal como a mis pequeños miserables –exclamó –ahora tú hermoso pececillo, estarás condenado a vivir siendo un horrible pez –dijo dirigiendo otro rayo a Flounder convirtiéndolo en una suerte de hibrido de lo que era antes y una piraña.

-Vete –Le dijo a Ariel –me sirves más viva y sufriendo que muerta y descansando en paz –dijo finalmente para dejar a la pelirroja atrás y dirigirse a comenzar su reinado tiránico.

Los segundos pasaron y Ariel como desposeída de su propia alma nadaba sin sentido por entre los restos de embarcaciones seguida por el ahora tenebroso Flounder, quien ya no podía dirigirle palabra alguna de aliento pues había perdido el habla.

Un brillo plateado fue divisado por la sirenita a lo lejos entre unos escombros de un barco. Con la poca curiosidad que le quedaba en su deplorable estado se dirigió a investigar qué era. Poco a poco se acercó al lugar y, finalmente, allí se encontraba, un trinche. Ese extraño artículo de metal que se suponía debía usarse para comer pero que ella prefería utilizar para peinar su cabello.

Ahí fue el punto de quiebre de Ariel. Carcajada tras carcajada psicótica salió de su descompuesta humanidad, marcando una permanente sonrisa macabra y mirada sedienta de venganza pero incapaz de concretarla. Con un daño irreparable en su espíritu y su mente, Ariel tomó el trinche y lo aferró, como si fuera el pedazo de su brazo que le faltaba, con las algas que tenía enredadas al final de su incompleta extremidad. Así Ariel y Flounder vagaron por el mar esperando sus muertes, deseando que sucedieran cuanto antes.


End file.
